My version of bratfest
by glittergirl096
Summary: This is my first story so cut me some slack! Please comment!


Massie Block: Over the summer, Derrington and her got back together. They are going stronger than ever. But what happens when a totally hawt exchange student comes to BOCD??

Alicia Rivera: Of course, Josh and her are still together. Alicia is full-blown in love but is Josh?

Claire Lyons: Cam still hasn't forgiven her, but her dad and Kristen's dad got together and just played with the paintbrushes. They sold their paintings for millions of dollars!! Now they are rich!! Claire and Kristen are becoming fast best friends. What about Massie??

Dylan Marvil: Lost a LOT of wait over the summer, so everyone thinks she is anorexic. Is she really??

Kristin Gregory: Likes someone at BOCD. Hint: his name starts with a C. But is too afraid to ask him out because of her friendship with Claire.

The Boys

Derrick Harrington: Is in love with Massie. But when an exchange student comes, is worried. Wat about him and Massie?? Will they stay strong??

Cam Fisher: Still very mad at Claire, but deep down inside wants her back. Also thinks Kristen is acting strange and likes someone with the name of D-Y-L-A-N!

Kemp Hurley& Chris Plovert: LOVE DYLAN!!

Josh Hotz: Is in love with Alicia. Or is he??

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

9:46 PM

September 30

"Ehmagod Mass," Started Dylan. " I can't believe your mom let us spend the night on a school night!!" "Well," replied Massie " She knew it was important we pick out our back to school outfits together. She also went into this story about how her and her bffs drifted apart and how she wishes they would have stayed together. And..." "I think we get it Mass!!" Alicia exclaimed. Everyone giggled.

"Okay back to buisness!!" Massie said while she sat up. "Lets look at the outfit on the mannican." It had a light wash Chip & Pepper Denim mini, white Marc Jacobs flats, a red Joie cami, and a white Ralph Lauren blazer. "What does it say to you?" Massie asked them. "Hmmm... beachy chic." Kristen replied. "Ah-greed!!" Everyone said in unision. They continued finding outfits and finally drifted of to sleep.

While everyone was asleep, Claire lay awake and though of Cam and Nikki. Did he go to that camp again and see her?? Was she hotter than ever and Cam fell in love with her? Claire sighed and rolled over.

BOCD

Under the Oak Tree

8:50 AM

October 1

"Ok, lets rate our back to school outfits." Of course, Massies was a 10.0. "Ok, um, Claire. You first."

Claire got up nervously. "Claire is wearing a white satin skirt with a purple silk cami. She has on a white Ralph shrug and purple Marc Jacobs flats. The only flaw is your hair, Kuh-laire. You should have straightened it. You are a 9.5." Claire smiled and sat back down.

"Alicia, you are next!!" Alica popped up. Amazingly she wasnt in all Ralph. " Alicia is debuting limited edition Joie cargos with a brown Calvin tank. She has on an ah-mazing charm necklace from Nordstrom and army green Prada flip flops. Congrats, Alicia, you are a 9.4.

"Dyl, your up!!" Dylan got up and twirled. "Dylan is cowboy cute with a dark denim mini and a Ralph pink cami. Over it she has a Ralph shrug that is brown and limited edition pink, brown, and white cowboy boots. Put on some pink lipstick and you are a 9.7!!

"Ok Kristen!! Your turn!" "Kristen is sporting LIMITED EDITION hot pink juicy sweats and white and hot pink pumas. Her now long hair is in a pretty ponytail. You are a 9.5!!"

"Ok girls! Are we ready?" "YES!!" they all shouted. "Ok we'll walk to the beat of Apoligize. Lets go!"

As the girls walked inside, they tried to look confident, and of course they all did. Except Claire. "Kuh-laire!" Massie hissed "Look happy!" Claire smiled on the outside and pretended to laugh with them. But on the inside, she felt worse than Layne when she started her period.

BOCD

Science Class

11:00

October 1

"Ok boys and girls," started Ms. Takusha. " Lets get down to buisness."

"Your assigned seats are: Derrick and Alicia, Kristin and Cam, Josh and Claire, Massie and Joey, Dylan and Kemp, Chris and Olivia, Kori and John."

They will be like this the rest of the year, so get used to it!" Claire looked at Massie with a frightened look in her eyes. Massie looked away. Alicia pouted at Claire and Massie. Massie pouted at Alicia. Dylan bit her lip, and Kristen grinned. Finally they all sighed. After 45 minutes, the bell rang.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but Ms. Takusha is like, ew." Kristen said as they were walking out. "I know!" Alicia said. "She mumbles the whole time!" "Ew, you were actually listening?" Massie exclaimed. "What do you think Dyl?" Dylan was sucking in her stomach. "Dyl?" "Huh?" Dylan came back to Earth. "Oh, yeah I dont like her. "Ah-greed!" They all said. "Lets go to lunch!!" Dylan bit her lip.

BOCD

The Cafeteria

11:55 AM

October 1

Claire sat and looked at Cam. He looked happy. She sighed. Why couldn't she be like that?

"Kuh-laire!" Massie screeched. "Don't look desperate.!" As soon as Massie said this, Kristen swiped a peek at Cam. He was sooo hawt!! Suddenly Kemp and Plovert walked over to their table.

"Um... hi Dylan." Kemp said shyly. "What do you want?" Dylan asked, filing her nails. "Um..." started Plovert "We wanted to know which one of us you like best." "Ex-cuse me?" Dylan shouted. "You dumped me and Sky's party and NOW you want to know which one of you I LIKE BETTER? But um news flash I dont like either of you! You only like me because I'm skinny now!! Just move you sorry butts out of my way!" By then the whole caf was quiet. When Dylan stopped everyone started clapping but Dylan took no notice. She sat back down and sighed.

"Good job Dyl!" Massie high fived her. "YEAH!!" they shouted. "Hey, are you going to eat anything?" Claire asked Dylan. "Um... no. I'm not hungry." "Ehmagod are you serious?" Alicia asked. "Yea!" Dylan answered looking hurt. Everyone left her alone after that and started eating. Kristin looked at Cam again and sighed.

LUNCH TIME: CAM's POINT OF VIEW

"Wow, Dylan really told you guys off!" Derrington said to Plovert and Kemp. "Man shut up!" Kemp said. Cam chuckled. He looked back at the girls table at Claire and noticed Kristin looking at him. Hmm weird he thought. Then he looked over at Josh. Aww he thought Josh is looking at Alicia. But Josh was really looking at Claire.

"So dude," Derrington started. "What did you tell Nikki this Summer?" Cam sighed and said, " I told her I was still going out with Claire." "BUT DUDE!! YOU ARENT!" "I know," he said.

BOCD

The Parking lot

3:03 PM

October 1st

"Kuh-laire, where are you and Kristen going?" Massie asked. "Um.. we're going to a concert." "What?" Massie exclaimed. "Um sorry Mass we gotta go or else we'll be late!!"

Massie's mouth hung open in shock. "Ehmagod!" Massie shouted. "They like totally abandoned us!" "Why are you so surprised?" Dylan asked as she put on her brown juicy jacket. "They've been like this ever since they got rich!" "I know, but I never thought they'd leave us!" "Watevs." Alicia shrugged. "Forget them. Let's go shop." They all sighed. "Okay."

The Westchester Mall

Food Court

4:10 PM

October 1st

"Ahh Starbucks." Alicia said as they came closer to the coffee shop. They ordered their coffee and sat down. "Ok girls, lets gossip!!" Massie exclaimed. "Okay!! Totally!!" Alicia and Dylan agreed. "Ok," Massie started. "You know the guy that sits next to me in science?" "Yea..." Dylan replied. "Well... he's super HAWT!!" And he's from FRANCE!!" "EHMAGOD!" they shouted. "Yea.." Alicia bit her lip. "What about you and Derrington?" "I don't know... I love him and all... but... I just don't know." The girls thought it was weird seeing Massie like this, but they ignored it.

MEANWHILE...

Derrington, Josh, and Cam were hidden in the faux bushes by Starbucks. "What does she mean she doesn't know??" Derrington practically shouted. "Dude, shut up!!" Josh whisper yelled. Cam bit his lip. "Dude, whats wrong? Tell us already!" Derrington said to Cam. " I don't know... I mean, I miss Claire, but at the same time I kind of like Dylan." "Whoa, Dylan?" Josh said. "Yeah, I mean she's changed and is way prettier! And the way she told off Plovert and Kemp... it was just... wow!!" "Well dude she's right there! Go ask her out!" "Ummm ok I guess!"

Cam, Josh, and Derrington made their ways over to the girls. " Hey guys!" They said to the boys. "Hey" they replied, at slightly different times. "Cam here has something to ask you Dylan," Derrington practically shouted and shoved Cam toward her. "Umm... Dylan do you want to go out with me sometime?" Dylan looked shocked for a moment and a huge grin broke out on her face. "Of course I will Cam!" Dylan replied. Cam grinned. "Ok, um what about Saturday at Che Lomant? I'll pick you up." "Ok!" She said back. "Great... bye!!" And with that the boys walked away.

"EHMAGOD!!" They all screamed after the boys were gone.

The Lyons' Limo

Back seat

4:15 PM

October 1st

"Um Claire I've been holding this in for a long time and I think I need to tell you..." Kristen said to Claire. "Ok spill Kris!!" Claire replied. "Um well...IKINDOFLIKECAMTOBUTIDIDNTREALIZEHOWMUCHILIKEDHIMUNTILNOWWHENHE'SSINGLEANDSOPLEASEDONTHATEME!" "Kristen! I'm not mad at you! In fact, why don't you ask him out? I'm so over him!" "Ok are you sure?" "Absoulutely." Claire said. "OK!!" Kristen took out her scratched Nokia. Suddenly it started ringing. "Hello?" she said.

"EHMAGOD KRISTIN GUESS WHAT!?" Dylan's voice shouted. "IM GOING OUT WITH CAM!!" "NO WAY!" Kristen shouted, but not in a good way. "YES WAY! WELL I HAVE TO GO AND BUY AN OUTFIT!! BYA!!" Dylan replied and hung up. Kristen hit end and said in a trance "Dylan and Cam are going out." "EHMAGOD!!" Claire shouted. "I know!!" Kristen said and sighed. "Oh well."

The Block Estate

Massie's bedroom

8:01 AM

October 2nd

Massie slowly got up and put on her Seven skinny jeans and blue and yellow Ella Moss dress and sky blue Marc Jacob flats. She curled her hair and walked downstairs and thought about Joey. For some reason she felt as if some trouble was brewing today. She could already tell by the stormy sky outside. "Perfect" she mumbled. She met Claire outside and they rushed into the Range Rover.

"Mass, whats wrong?" Claire asked Massie. Massie told Claire about her and Joey. " I would defiantly stay with Derrington!" Claire told Massie. "I don't know." Massie said unsurely.

Then Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen piled in. They all ate gronola bars because they skipped breakfast. "Dyl, are you sure your okay? You don't even want a gronola bar!" "I'm fine!" Dylan assured them. They all looked at her. She was awfully skinny, almost skinnier than Massie. But as usual, they ignored it.

BOCD

Science Class

11:15 AM

October 2nd

Kristen looked at Cam looking at Dylan. She grinned at her. He wrote a note to her saying Eat with me a lunch. She wrote back ok! Apparently Claire noticed too. Kristen rolled her eyes at her. Claire giggled. Josh looked at Claire and smiled, but Claire turned away and looked out the window. It was raining HARD. Her stomach churned. All of a sudden Massie started laughing so loud and uncontrollably she couldn't stop. "Miss Block is there something funny you would like to share with us?" Ms. Takusha asked her. She didn't answer but just kept laughing. Joey was smiling too. "Miss Block.." All of a sudden the tornado siren went off. "OKAY CLASS!! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BASEMENT!!" Massie was still laughing so Joey picked her up. Derrington pushed Joey and grabbed Massie, who was STILL laughing. "Josh, pick me up like that!" Alicia told Josh, but he didn't pay attention. Dylan and Cam were holding hands and running down the stairs to BOCD's basement. Claire looked around for Kristen. Her, Kristen, Alicia, Kemp, and Plovert ran down the stairs together.

BOCD

The basement

11:25

October 2nd

Massie had FINALLY stopped laughing when everyone sat down around her and started talking. "Ehmagod I'm scared!" Joey said in a girly voice. Massie giggled. "SHUT UP!!" Derrington yelled. Massie giggled again. A loud ripple of thunder sounded. "Cammy-poo I'm scared!" Dylan whimpered and put her head on his shoulder. "EHMAGOD!! SHUT THE F UP DYLAN ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME AND CLAIRE JEALOUS?!" Kristen shouted. Dylan looked shocked. Claire started to cry. Josh moved over and comforted her. "JOSH!! YOURE SUPPOSED TO COMFORT ME!!" Alicia screamed. Josh sighed and moved over to Alicia. "EHMAGOD YOU STILL LIKE CLAIRE?? STILL!! WERE OVER JOSH!" Josh sighed and sat down by Plovert. Meanwhile Derrington was still yelling at Joey. "MASSIE IS MY GIRL!! ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL HER AWAY??" Joey said nohing. "YOU KNOW WHAT MASSIE I'LL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU. CUZ I HEARD YOU TALKING ABOUT HIM AT THE MALL SO APPARENTLY HE IS "HAWT" AND YOU CAN CHOOSE!" Massie looked surprised. "Of course I choose you Derrick! I love you!" Massie said. "Well me and Claire here love Cam!" Kristin shouted. "No I do!" Dylan said back. "Well we love you Dylan!!" Kemp and Plovert shouted to her. "I like Claire!" Josh said, and Alicia slapped him. "Well..." And all of a sudden Dylan fainted. "Ehmagod Dyl!" Massie shouted. She rushed over to Dylan's side. "Someone go get a nurse!" Derrington jumped up and got Nurse Jones. She finally got Dylan to wake up, and then she went away. "Dyl! You can't say somethings not wrong!" Massie said. "Ok" Dylan sighed. "I'm anorexic." "EHMAGOD!" Everyone shouted. "I'm goijng to stop!! And my mom got me a therapist!" "We were so worried Dyl!"

Suddenly they heard a horrible noise. "Help me Cam!" Dylan said, but Cam was kissing Claire. "CAM!" she said but Plovert turned around and gave her a kiss. "I'm so sorry." Josh said to Alicia and they held hands. Derrington was holding Massie and Kemp was holding Kristen. Massie sighed.

Outside BOCD

12:35 PM

October 2nd

As they all stepped outside BOCD, they saw two things. They saw absoulute chaos and their families. It was still raining, but there was a rainbow. Massie turned around and gave Derrington a kiss. Then she ran of to her mom and dad. Alicia and Josh took a walk with Dylan and Plovert. Claire and Cam sat and as Claire cried over the scene, Cam comforted her. Kristen and Kemp just rocked back and forth. It was something they would always remember. :)


End file.
